The Guy Next Door
by HelliousAngel
Summary: Yuki isnt fond of the guy next door.


**Author: Devil**

**Title: The Guy Next Door**

**Anime: Gravitation**

**Characters: Yuki Eiri, Shindou Shuichi and Arashi Yume (OC)**

**Warnings: Shounen ai, yaoi, slash, BL, whatever you call however I hardly consider this a warning. **

**Notes: This story belongs to me. Strictly no ripping or copying any parts of the content. Reviews are more than welcomes, flames are accepted and respected. This is not beta'd. **

**Disclaimer: Not my anime or characters, however the plot is entirely my creation.**

**Word count: 812 words**

* * *

**The Guy Next Door**

He hated him with a passion, a burning passion that was waiting to erupt. Just a like a volcano, if it did, it would be disastrous, catastrophic and very life-threatening. Hate is a powerful word but the feeling itself, is very strong and many people dread to be victims of the word hate especially when the certain someone who hates you, is an attractive, blonde novelist who was once a killer and could still be one.

Arashi Yume was a bachelor in his early twenties, with looks to kill and money to spit. As rich as he was, he owned a huge mansion right next to the most famous and adored gay couple in Japan. Personality wise, he was a happy-go-lucky man with an optimistic aura around him, he was flexible and easily adapting and certainly did not have much problem living next to a different type of couple, instead, he was pretty please about it himself. Sexuality wise, he was bent but not entirely, ladies would be accompanying him home late at night but an occasion glimpse of males could be spotted too. But deep down inside, unknown by the world, he inwardly and secretly adored a small pink haired boy that lived next door, well who didn't? But was this idolism a little step ahead? Probably, as you see...

The moon shone with all it might and proudly presented its glow. In contrast to the black blanket covering the earth, its pride was boosted further, complimented by twinkling stars winking at the people that roamed the earth. Shindou Shuichi was returning home, his manager keeping him in due to the lack to cooperation as usual. He was patting around his body to find the spare key that Yuki had supplied him with and did almost every month due to the likeliness of losing his keys easily. Cursing, after a thorough search through his body, he could not find the set of keys. Sighing, he resorted banging the door and asking his lover to open door even though that would lead him to a very unhappy, grumpy and a pissed Yuki.

The banging started and lasted for a minute or so. However this gained no response by the cold author, therefore, Shuichi slumped down next to the door sighing, shuddering as the chilly wind went down his spine. Days were getting colder, especially at night, as the trees began to shed their leaves and show off their nakedness, modeling their bare bodies. Sighing ones again, he attempted again.

Luck was certainly not by his side...but not for much longer.

A door opened however not the one that he really wanted to. And seconds later, Arashi stood tall in front of his door, looking skeptically at the pink haired boy.

"Good evening, Shindou-san, a chilly night, isn't it? What are you doing outside, if you don't mind telling," Arashi asked, his voiced sweet and soft.

"I forgot my keys and Yuki isn't opening the door," Shuichi answered, mournfully.

"Oh, dear, what a pity. But that's what neighbors are for, aren't they? Would you fancy some late tea and perhaps dinner at my place?" offered the always smiling, Arashi.

"Oh, that would be wonderful but I think Yuki would be done with dinner," Shuichi replied, dejecting the offer.

"But as you see, you Yuki isn't being a good host now is he. Please, don't worry, it would be my pleasure," Arashi, offered once more, not put down by the subtle rejection.

The conversation soon turned into a casual talk. Not that casual in Arashi's part maybe. With all the flirting and hitting that he was doing, it would be hardly casual but to the oblivious Shuichi, it was nothing different.

Unknown to the speaking males, the neighboring house clicked open, revealing a gorgeous young man. The said man was glaring holes at his neighbor who was shamelessly flirting with his lover. Mind you, HIS, which declares strong possession. Narrowing his eyes further, he walked towards the talking duo who had yet to acknowledge his presence. With a few lengthily stride, the man clipped his hand onto his lover's, startling both adults in the process, leaving them hanging in mid-conversation, staring wide-eye at the forceful and impolite yet burning with rage male, who did not leave without scaring the shit out the man by his immense death glare. If looks could kill, he would be dead by now.

Moments later, Arashi found himself alone, the air thick with tension and cold with anxiousness. Breathing in a couple of times, calming his heart which was hammering into his ribs. He blinked a couple of times, gulping when he realized that moral of the story. Never flirt with Yuki Eiri's lovers; you do not want to face the music.

And as for Shuichi, I doubt if he would be ever waiting outside the house even again.

* * *

**Love, Devil. **


End file.
